


DILF Sandwhich

by Snailman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Muscular Men, Threesome, Xenophilia, dilf sandwhich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailman/pseuds/Snailman
Summary: "listen. ok listen. i need this in my life.specifically I need a DILF sandwich with Holy Man Signless and the two worst dads ever."





	DILF Sandwhich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Shame_Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/gifts).

bonus cronus

**Author's Note:**

> this actually has more pieces that go with it but they arnt done yet >:3c soon


End file.
